Dracula's Dream Realized
by noble silver dagger
Summary: D's father, Dracula, had envisiond a world where Vampires and humans coexisted peacefully. What happens when D and lefthand stumble across the dream made real?rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Hunter D Fanfic#1

Dracula's Dream Realized

Chapter One: Something Strange…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D. I don't have enough money to be sued by those who do own VHD. So please don't sue me for copyright infringement, I'm not taking any credit for D or left hand or any other unoriginal ideas in my fic, it wouldn't be worth it anyway, I'm broke!

D couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something odd about this town. It wasn't exactly a dangerous feeling town, but still…something was amiss. It was like something was lacking, something that D expected to feel wasn't there. He had heard there were vampires in this town, but it just didn't feel the way a noble-plagued town normally was….

D was a Hunter, A vampire Hunter. But he was more than he appeared, for the enemy of the vampires was also the son of one, the son of the most infamous Noble, the Great Ancestor himself, Dracula. This made D a dhampire, a half-breed between a vampire and a mortal, blessed (or cursed) with at least 50 of the vampires' unnatural attributes. However, a dhampire could walk by day, they ate human food and if they chose could live a relatively normal human life. However, dhampires also were forced to bear the curse of the Nobility, a lusting for human blood. The dhampires, as a whole, did not succumb to the lust, but were still hated and feared by the humans that they sought to protect while their Noble relatives looked at them as though they were traitors and below notice.

D had finally figured out what was so odd. The people here seemed happy, utterly devoid of the vampire-induced fear of the ones he had gotten his information from. He closed his eyes to think. Since there seemed no need of his services here, the hunter decided he would just water his mount and be on his way. He found an uncrowded well and dismounted. There was one other person at the well, a girl of about sixteen. She turned around quickly at D's approach. "Oh! Hello sir! Did you and your mount want some water? I'll get it for you!" The girl turned and drew the water from the well. D led his mount to the trough and did hit statue impression while it drank. The girl presented D with a bucket and dipper full of cold water. When D hesitated, the girl let out a trilling giggle. "I promise its fine. It's not like we spike our wells with garlic or anything! It's fine. Really!" upon hearing that, D's eyebrows shot straight up into his hairline. Many frontier towns had taken to spiking their wells with garlic in hopes that it would deter the nobles from preying on them. Of course, thanks to D's ever-present hat, the girl couldn't see his eyebrow acrobatics. Something about him must have alerted her to his surprise, because she giggled again. "You're definitely not from around here! Come with me, its almost dark. You can stay at my home for the night. There's plenty of room, and ill fill you in on the town joke." She bounced away, leaving a stunned D to follow in her wake.

Whew! That was my first chapter of my first fic! Feel free to comment, I need support. "


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Hunter D Fanfic#1

Dracula's Dream Realized

Ch.2: Dinner at Lauren's House

Okay, I get the feeling no one likes this one… But it gets better, I promise! Possible rating change has to do with violence. Disclaimer: I do not own D. the only dhampire I own is Silvaris, and believe me he's a pain. So don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.

D followed the oddly perky girl. The Hunter wasn't given a second thought by the townspeople they passed. The girl started talking again after a few minutes. " Oh, yeah, I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name's Lauren. My family owns a small farm where I stay with my brother and my Aunt and Uncle. It's a really big house, though, and there's way too much room. So what's your name?"

"D."

"D, huh? I like it! It's a cool name. Oh, we're here!" With that Lauren ran up to the front door of a farmhouse just outside the town. "Auntie! Uncle! Lawrence! I'm home! I brought company!" she yelled into the house. Apparently someone asked whom she had dragged home. " His name is D. He's a confused Hunter." D, standing by the gate, mumbled, " I'm not confused…." under his breath. "Hey, they said its okay! My brother will take care of your horse for you. Come on in!" Lauren said, materializing at D's side. The now slightly frightened hunter followed the overly perky girl into the house. He was greeted to the sight of a boy around eleven running down the stairs to pounce on Lauren. That was probably Lawrence. A motherly old lady came out of the kitchen on the right. "Oh, hello Mr.…D, was it? I'm sorry my husband Philip isn't here to greet you, he's finishing the chores. I'm Martha, Lauren's aunt. Make yourself at home, Mr.D, dinner's almost ready." The old woman went back into the kitchen. D leaned his sword against the wall and sat on the old-ladyish couch (the kind with the lace shawl and big pink flowers on it), resting his foot on the opposite knee. Lawrence came downstairs again, his sister calling to him to take care of that poor horse. D cocked his head at the boy as if to say 'she does this a lot, doesn't she?' The boy gave a cocky grin and rolled his eyes in a 'you have no idea' guesture. D chuckled inwardly. Ass Lawrence opened the door an older man walked in. he went straight to the kitchen, was informed of the guest, and went upstairs. The boy went outside to tend to D's mount. He came back in about five minutes later, just as Martha announced dinner was ready. Lawrence turned to the dining room on the left of the living room, as both Lauren and her uncle came down the stairs. When Lauren saw D just sitting there she grabbed his arm and told him that that meant him, too. The Hunter allowed the girl to drag him to a seat at the big oval table. He was sitting on the right of the head of the table, across from Martha, and next to Lawrence. Philip, Lauren's uncle, sat at the head of the table. Martha brought in a lot of food. Really, really good food. Everyone started to eat once Martha sat down. Everyone except D, who hardly touched his food. Phillip offered him some wine, which he and Martha were having. D looked oddly at the wine.

" I never touch the stuff." He said softly.

" That's alright, then." Kind old Phillip said. Then he did a double take. " Lauren, " he began, "Why didn't you tell us our guest was a dhampire?" D tensed; he knew what came next. This was the point at which people always became either angry or frightened. Phillip was indeed angry, but not at D.

"Huh? D's a dhampire? Like Theresa? I didn't know that. I thought she was the only one…" Lauren said around a mouthful of food. Her uncle sighed, anger dissipated.

" Lauren, really, open your eyes child. I'm sorry, sir,' The old man said to D, "If my niece had spoken up sooner you would bee sitting at the head of the table, instead of at the stranger's place. One of Noble blood surely deserves our respect."

" I renounced that Noble blood years ago. I deserve no respect, I am descended from fiends. Excuse me, I will go." D made as if to leave. Phillip grabbed his arm. "Please, stay for a while. I am sorry if I have offended you, sir, but you see, this town owes so much to the Nobility, it is considered an honor to have one to dinner. Here, let me explain…" D stood there for a moment, then sat stiffly in his chair again. Martha smiled, Lawrence grinned, and perky Lauren beamed. Lauren's aunt leaned over to whisper to her for a moment, then Lauren nodded, and got up from the table. D hadn't time to wonder what she was doing because Phillip started his story.

It gets better, I promise! Next chapter: Chapter 3: God Bless the Nobility


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Hunter D fanfic# 1 

Dracula's Dream Realized

Ch. 3: God Bless the Nobility

I don't own D. I wish I did but I don't. This chapter is kinda serious.

" It all started about a hundred and fifty years ago," began the old uncle. " The town was much the same as it was now, only less prosperous. The people seemed vastly different, however, because of the great fear of the Vampire Daviner and his lair just beyond the last farm. There was no record of that particular noble in that castle ever harming one of his subjects unjustly, yet the townspeople were afraid even to speak of the castle. Then the Barbaoi came. They came as thieves, murderers, and outlaws. They stole from the people of the town. They destroyed the crops. They stole children and molested the women. The Vampire Lord offered them protection in his castle, as well as his aid in removing this plague from them. In return all he asked for was trust. But the men of the town would rather see their women and children stolen from them and their families staving then trust the Count. They would rather be killed by the Barbaoi then accept the kindness of the Noble. The Lord never gave up on his people. His patience paid off. Four young people, terrified of the Barbaoi and sickened by the distrust and futile hatred of the count took up his offer of refuge. They ran to his lair just after the sun had set one day and the vampire Lord did indeed protect them. They are famous around here, you know," Phillip paused. "They were the first ones to trust the lord. Two of them, young girls, stayed always in the castle, afraid to leave the Count's protection. Their two young husbands stayed with them by night and by day they went to the town to try to persuade others to join them. In reality, those first four are the ones who saved the town. We wouldn't be talking today if it weren't for their trust in the vampire." Old Phillip paused again. Lauren came running back into the room with a pleased look on her face and a cup full of some hot liquid. She set it in front of D, who looked at it as though he had never seen pink tea before. Which he hadn't. The tea let off a mixed aroma of mint and… something else that D was leery of. Lauren, still smiling and standing by his chair, urged him to try it.

"Please, sir, try it. I used to make it for Lady Theresa all the time until…" at that Lauren clammed up. D figured it wouldn't hurt him, poison didn't work on him and he didn't sense anything malevolent from the family. He took a cautious sip. The tea tasted of mint mingled with chamomile and…blood? His eyes opened in shocked surprise until he realized it wasn't human blood. He set the cup down uncertainly, looking at Lauren finally with a question in his eyes.

"I used snake blood. I used to use birds' blood for Theresa's, but I thought you might like something a little stronger." Lauren answered the question D didn't ask. "I can get you something else if you don't like it…" The girl said meekly. D shook his head.

"No. I like it. Thank you.' The girl positively beamed at this. She returned to her seat and her uncle continued his story, D sipping the blood tea.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, the first four. Well, the first four set an example to most everyone else that the count could be trusted. Slowly, starting with the young ones, most of the town accepted the Lord's protection. They worked up a plan with their protector to rid themselves of the Barbaoi. The vampire extended his offer of protection one final time to the remaining folk in the town before they unleashed the plan. The Barbaoi disappeared from the town, unfortunately some of the stubborn people did too. The other townsfolk, the ones who had listened to the first four and were unharmed, returned to the town. They bore in their hearts a deep respect and gratitude towards the Noble where there once was fear. They asked the Lord if he would rule over them and protect them. He agreed, and when the times changed he became the mayor, no one in this town would have it any other way. He brought his daughter here, and the townspeople accepted her without a complaint. He is not only our mayor but our sheriff, and he slakes his thirst with the blood of animals and criminals. Never once has he unjustly harmed a human. His daughter married a mortal, human man, and they had a daughter, Lady Theresa, and a son, Lord Thomas. So you see this town has many things to thank the nobility for; we have our prosperity, our safety, and our freedom. As I said, Lord Daviner was elected our mayor. He has watched over this town for one hundred and fifty years. He has two dhampire grandchildren, Lady Theresa who used to play with Lauren; and Lord Thomas who loves this town, to watch the town while he sleeps. That is why it is such an honor to have a visitor with noble blood in their veins, Mr.D." With that old Phillip looked intently at the hunter's face. D wasn't wearing his ever-present hat for once, and you could see the little emotion his face showed clearly. 'My fathers dream… the sacred ancestor's dream…could it be possible… that it could come true?'D thought, feeling as though someone had put a stake through the heart of his world and _wrenched. _He had spent most of his life hunting the fallen nobility, confronting the nastier side of immortality.D had learned to despise his bloodsucking kin. His father, Dracula, had wanted him in the beginning as a union between the humans and the nobility, as proof that the two classes could live in peace. That dream had seemed shattered… but now?

" Are you all right, sir?' Lauren asked with anxiety, snapping d out of his reverie.

"I'm fine, thank you." D said.

" if you would like, milord, we could take you to talk with the mayor? I'm sure he would have much more suitable accommodations for you to spend the night…" offered Martha respectfully. D shook his head.

" That wont be necessary." The hunter replied, getting up from the table with everyone else. " I should get going now. I've overstayed my welcome." The hunter headed for the door.

" Please, milord, you've been traveling in the sun all day. Stay and rest here for the night at least." Martha requested. D was too tired to object.

" just do me a favor. Quit acting like you're servants."

A/N :look, folks, reveiw or not, thats your choice but if you dont like it say so so i can stop wasting my time


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Hunter D fanfic#1 

Chapter 4: left-hand and lady theresa

Okay, wow, so I guess ill keep this one going . For those of you who asked, yes, I have read the book, actually I own a copy of it. It gives me more opportunities for D to talk without being OOC than just the first movie. From now on, A/Ns are going at the bottom. I'd also like to thank darksparrow2 and Kitala for reviewing .

D woke to the early morning sunlight peeking through the windows. Phillip and Martha had insisted on giving him the largest guestroom in their farmhouse. He could smell breakfast cooking downstairs. He went to wash his face with the water in the pitcher on the nightstand. D's idea of washing his face, however, meant only splashing and drying it. Unfortunately for him, this woke his parasite up.

" You do realize there are more pleasant ways to awaken then to cold water?" it immediately started to whine. D glared at it. If the annoying symbiot wasn't so blasted useful he wold have cut it off long ago. Instead he just ignored it, putting on is hat and going downstairs. Lauren met him halfway down. She nearly ran into him, to be precise.

"Auntie sent me to see if you needed anything." The girl blurted out, blushing furiously. 'Didn't I tell them to stop treating me like a Noble?' D sighed inwardly, closing his eyes in forbearing annoyance.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Um, okay then." The girl scurried off upstairs. There were certain disadvantages to being startlingly beautiful for a man. Lovesick girls were one of them.

" Hey, D you should let them treat you like a noble for once. You certainly deserve it. And I could get used to a life of luxury." There went the parasite again. If D were the sort of man taken to yelling he would have screamed at it.

"Shut up."

"C'mon, D they want you to treat them like dirt!"

"Do you want me to lop you off?"

"Jeez. Someone's not a morning person."

D ignored it. Maybe it would shut up if he went downstairs. He wanted to find out how true old Phillip's story was, anyway, and that meant going into town. He went outside to get his horse and was nearly run over by Lauren again. 'Wasn't she just upstairs?' his face didn't show it, of course, but he was confused.

"Ahh! OMG, I'm so sorry!" there went the blushing again.

" Uncle said to tell you that lady Theresa wants to meet you. She's coming here, she should be here any minute." Like magic, a carriage pulled into the farmyard. A young lady dhampire stepped out.

"Lauren! How are you/ I haven't seen you for months and when I do I see you with a handsome young dhampire!"

"Hi, Theresa! It's so good to see you again!" the two girls hugged each other.

" What is it with nobles and carriages?" the symbiot muttered under the cover of the girls' chattering. It was ignored again.

"D, come and meet Theresa!" Lauren called. The hunter walked over to them.

"So your name is D? I'm Theresa. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Said the girl.

"Yes, that's my name. It's nice to meet you" D remembered his manners and bowed slightly. He was glad his hat hid his face. Theresa inclined her head in acknowledgment. Lauren giggled at their formality.

" Let's go inside. Ill make some tea and you can get to know each other better."

A/N: okay, a slight fluctuation in my style there, I'm sorry! I had to find some way to get Theresa there! Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula's Dream Realized

Ch.5

Lady Theresa 

A/n: okay, the POV switching starts as of this chapter. I know its been a while since my last update, but there's a little thing called homework (Which you never do…) don't even, Sil, you know I do my homework! (Whatever) Don't make me delete you! Anyway, D & assoc. are not mine. Which I probly will never say for the rest of the fic unless my brain fogs up again

Theresa was happy to be visiting Lizzie again. She hadn't seen her for nearly two years, since the tea incident. She had never expected to such a fine specimen of a Dhampir to be around, though. He seemed to be the type of guy who didn't say much simply because there was no need to say more then was necessary. 'Theresa, focus!' she told herself.

"So, Lizzie how is everything?" She asked, smiling at her friend. The girl's face lit up.

"Great! There haven't been any mist monsters or anything around lately, and Bessie's getting ready to drop any day now." Theresa smiled. She remembered Bessie the Cow. The gentle old thing had once wandered all the way into the town square!

" That's great! Do you think I could have one of the calves?" she asked.  
"Sure!"

"Great!" ' Note to self, not so many greats' Theresa thought. Her eye fell on the young Dhampir again. ' I feel like I know him from somewhere… but I cant remember. I'm sure I'd remember someone with a presence like that.'

D was sitting on the couch across from Theresa, doing his polite thundercloud impression. He was silently praying that the female Dhampir wouldn't recognize him. After all, nearly all the vampire households had at least one painting of his…sire lying about. He cursed inwardly when Lizzie went to get them some of her special tea. Theresa turned her gaze upon him. She smiled pleasantly. 'Uh-oh. Now she's going to want me to talk with her…'

" So, Mr. …D, was it? What brings you to our little township?"

" I was passing through on my way to Fording." Her face adopted an interested look.

"Oh? Why were you going to Fording, may I ask?"

" I was heading there on business." 'Please don't ask what I do, please!' D was sweating inside, but maintained his surface composure.

" May I inquire as to what your business is exactly, Mr. D?" '$!#.'

" I'm a Hunter." Hopefully the girl would get the hint that he didn't want to talk.

" Really? Fascinating. What kind of Hunter?"

Oh, so this man was a Hunter, which explained a lot. Like the armor he wore.

"Really? Fascinating. What kind of Hunter?" Theresa was expecting something like werewolf or maybe even pixie, but the beautiful youth's answer caught her off guard.

" I'm a Vampire Hunter."

A/ns: sorry its so long between new chappies, school's a beast.--" Anyway, tell me what you're thinking, please. (um, i dont think you really want to know what people are thinking...) Why? (stop and think of it slowly...) sits frozen at computer. eye begins twitching. foot starts spasming ooookayyyy... yeah. C-ya!


End file.
